


Billdip shorts and prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay, so can i give you a prompt? <br/>How about, Dipper and Bill are adventuring in the forest and Bill tricks Dipper into thinking that there being chased by something, only for Bill to scare him and then Dip demanding cuddles as an apology? I don't know! sorry." ~ Abster001<br/>Well, i guess i never can do anything right, can i? I mean, i guess it's close enough. Try to enjoy this crap.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's time for some prompts, guys. My main Billdip story is on hold right now, and i'm trying to find some kind of inspiration and motivation to finish it. Gimme your best, you dorks. It may be SFW or NSFW, human or normal Bill, aged up or normal Dipper, some AUs (though only well known) and whatever the fuck you want. I wanna challenge.

Signing of (for now)

Rymcia19 (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, so can i give you a prompt?   
> How about, Dipper and Bill are adventuring in the forest and Bill tricks Dipper into thinking that there being chased by something, only for Bill to scare him and then Dip demanding cuddles as an apology? I don't know! sorry." ~ Abster001  
> Well, i guess i never can do anything right, can i? I mean, i guess it's close enough. Try to enjoy this crap.

“Run!”

Before Dipper could process the word, he was being roughly pulled by the taller man. His legs started moving on their own accord, the demon and boy now running through the forest, the latter struggling to not drop the journal he was holding in his free hand.

“Bill, what’s going on?” he managed to gasp between breaths.

The demon’s only response was wag of his head. Dipper looked behind him and almost froze in fear. Luckily, his hand was still in the other’s tight grip, the boy being constantly forced to move. Finally, he recovered from shock, yet again addressing the older male.

“What the hell is that?”

A loud, piercing sound drown the other’s answer. Dipper looked back again, his heart pounding.

“It’s getting closer!” He tried to outshout the noise being made by the monster chasing them. “We need t…!”

Before he could finish, he felt himself being lifted up by some force and thrown to the side. Scream froze in his throat, as his back hit a trunk of the tree. His vision became blurry, the boy struggling to stand on his feet. However, hearing loud panting nearby, he stopped dead and adhered to the tree. The forest suddenly seemed to become a lot darker and scarier. Panting stopped and the only sound the boy could hear now, was his own, ragged breath.

After few seconds of hesitation, Dipper cautiously glanced out of his hideout. His eyes scoured the scenery, looking for some kind of…

“Wakey-wakey!”

Dipper woke up with a scream. He was panting, sweat on his face, bedding in chaos. He needed few moments to register his surroundings. He was in his bed, in the attic. Soft light of the rising sun was illuminating all too familiar room. His sister was still sleeping, snoring softly. Bill was standing just beside the boy’s bed, looking down at him with amusement in his eyes and large grin on his face

“Bill…” the teen whined, wiping his forehead with a blanket. “Give me just one, good reason why you had to invade my dreams and NOT let me peacefully sleep tonight.”

“I have no idea whatcha talking about, Pine Tree.” The demon smiled innocently, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You were having a nightmare and i, in all my mercifulness, just woke you up.”

Dipper looked at the other with the most “yeah, i  _ totally _ believe you” look he could manage.

“Ok, ok, i might have interfere a little bit.” Bill said, trying to not chuckle because of the teen’s grumpy expression. “But it’s not only my fault. You looked so calm, sleeping like that, nobody in my situation would be able to restrain himself from messing with you in one way or another.”

Dipper sighed and turned away from the demon, covering himself with the blanket and yawning.

“Whatever. Just let me go to sleep. I don’t want to fall asleep at the counter like the last time.”

“Hey, don’t be such a grumpy grump.” The demon affectionately pat his favorite meat sack’s hair. “It was just a joke, no reason to dwell on it.

After no reaction from the side of the boy, he decided to lay down, slipping under the covers and embracing the other.

“You know i can’t resist you, Pine Tree, don’t you?” he whispered into the teen’s ear, nuzzling his mouth in his neck. “And i love this panicked look on your face.”

Dipper’s face suddenly grew redder, but he didn’t pull himself out from the demon’s grip.

“Believe me, i didn’t have any bad intentions. Beside, what’s wrong with being scared once in a while?” The man’s voice was calm and soothing, practically lulling the boy to sleep.

Less than a minute passed, and the teen was already peacefully sleeping in the thigh embrace of the smirking demon.


End file.
